


Stay

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You find your way back to the bunker, after thinking you’d left Sam for good.





	Stay

You pulled your car up to the bunker, feeling defeated.  It had taken all of two days since you left before you’d turned right back around to come back.  

This last fight with Sam, just three days ago, had taken its toll on you.  It gave you the final push that you had needed to pack your bags and leave.

So you left.

You thought it’d be simple, leaving.  You thought you didn’t belong there, you’d come to the conclusion that you could get away from the drama and constant arguments, so you just packed your bags and left.  You’d driven all night long before stopping at a motel, crashing there for most of the following day.

It was when you woke up that you realized that something was wrong.  You realized you missed him.

After all the times you and Sam had fought, all the times you’d been angry with him for one thing or another, all the times he didn’t listen to you…you missed him.  It made you even angrier than you had been before. There you were, thinking that you were finally going to let him go and give up the life…but you missed him.

The fact that you missed him so badly it hurt told you that you had done something terribly wrong by leaving.  That was when you got back in your car and turned back.

You parked, turning the car off as you leaned forward against your steering wheel and stared at the bunker door.  Memories rolled through your head, thoughts of your most recent arguments with Sam.

> _“You’re naïve, Y/N, to think that this life can just happen.  We have to fight, and we have to fight smart.”_
> 
> _“You’re not listening, Y/N.  Listen to what I say so that you don’t get hurt.”_
> 
> _“You can’t just go out on your own, Y/N, I won’t let you.  No.”_
> 
> _“You only hear what you want to, Y/N.  If you’re not going to listen, I’m just going to stop talking.”_

Too many arguments, too many fights.  Sometimes you couldn’t tell if Sam really cared anymore or if he was just going with the motions, keeping you with him just because that’s how it always had been. And lately, with how much he’d been putting himself in harm’s way (even after yelling at you about it), it was as if he’s been dying since the day he was born, not caring what you thought about his attempts at sacrifice.

As you stared at the door to the bunker, you saw it open.  Sam stood in the open doorway for a moment, his eyes on yours as yours were on his.  It felt like he was looking into your soul, reading your every thought.

Finally you broke eye contact, opening the car door and getting out.  Sam followed your lead, coming out into the open toward you.

As if the world was in slow motion, you walked toward each other, meeting halfway.  By the time you were standing in front of Sam, tears were prickling your eyes.  You’d missed him so much it hurt, and now you were here and nervous to do anything about it.

As if he knew just what you were thinking, Sam reached a hand out to cup your face.  He caressed the apple of your cheek tenderly, a million emotions arising through that one loving gesture.

You opened your eyes you hadn’t realized closing, looking up at him.

“I missed you,” you whispered.

Sam nodded slightly, acknowledging your words before replying.

“Stay.”


End file.
